


An Intense Scene

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [29]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Random & Short, slightly eerie but mainly comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Youngjae wishes he didn't agree to watch this anime with Jongup.





	An Intense Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



The room was dark, flickering with eerie lighting hanging over one spot. Sounds of water droplets echoed in the distance.

With the flick of the wrist, a blade emerged, its sharp edge less than a centimeter from his neck. 

“Don’t move.” she whispered, seductively licking her lips. “You’re mine and no one else’s.”

Youngjae almost choked on his popcorn. “Why the hell are we watching this?!”

“It’s interesting.” Jongup replied. 

“But his girlfriend’s a psycho!” he yelled.

Jongup nodded softly, unphased. “Mm. A yandere.”

“A what?”

“Yandere. A person that seems sweet but dangerously possessive.”

“There’s a term for it?!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I asked a friend to give me an idea for one of these drabbles, and so she gave me this prompt with them watching a scene where a girl holds a blade to someone's neck and Youngjae screams why are we watching this xD


End file.
